Saving Themselves
by xox Steph xox
Summary: Post Season 3 finale.I tried to make it as realistic as possible.How do the losties react when the freighter arrives and it isn't what they expected.... most characters included.  biased towards JATE in parts sorry...im a jater :P Rated for later chapters


Disclaimer:- I do not own Lost, I really wish I did – and at the moment it seems that fanfic writers are going to support the need for season 4 ideas because of the writers strike – 2009 for most of the new series ?! oh well… It's for a good cause anyway – support the WGA! 

This is set after the season 3 finale – just my speculation on what might happen.

-------------

Jack held the walkie in his hand, closing his eyes he sighed. Oh god, they were actually going to get off the island.

"Hello? Jack was it?" a voice came from the black speaker in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah im here" Jack replied, still keeping his eyes lightly closed.

"Right well, can you get to the shore? We can get a read on you, but you need to be near the sea for the freighter to get access"

"Yeah – definitely – we'll start walking back now"

"Erm – second thoughts we'll parachute someone in to make sure that we get the right co-ordinates – if we give you a bearing – can some of your team meet them?"

"Definitely" Jack said

Kate watched as Jack was given the bearing. Looking around she saw the relief on everyone's faces. Sun and Rose held onto each other, relieved at both the news of rescue and the prospect of getting back to their husbands. Jack lowered the walkie and stared out at everyone, at his friends – each and every one of them elated at the news.

"So, you all heard him, we need to start walking back – Kate and Danielle, can you lead everyone back to the beach?"

"No im coming with you" Kate spoke – looking at him definitely in the eyes – like always, Kate knew she had to have his back. She hadn't quite processed what he'd said to her before but she knew she needed to go with him. "You're going to find the parachutist on that bearing right?"

"Right – but Kate…"

"Then im coming with you"

Jack held her glance, realising that it was about time he should understand that no matter how much he wanted to protect her, she was too stubborn to be protected.

"Alright then, Sun? Can you lead with Danielle?" he asked

Sun nodded and started to pick up her pack.

"So are we going?" Kate asked

Jack nodded "We're going".

------

Jack held the cell phone in his hand, closing his eyes as another sensation swept over him, the sensation of complete misdirection. His meeting with Kate hadn't gone as he hoped. Flipping the phone over and over and over in his hand…. He stared at the blank screen. Think, he thought to himself, think. He pressed the illuminate contacts button. Pressing it to his ear he spoke to the familiar voice. Six hours later he found himself in a café staring at salt and peppershakers.

"Dude – you look awful"

Jack looked up to see Hurley standing in front of him, laughing slightly Jack nodded and stood up

"Yeah, Yeah I do" he said embracing him in a hug.

"So what did you call me for Man?"

"I…erm, I was wondering if I could borrow your private plane" Jack mumbled, thumbing the menu in his hand

"Why dude? Oceanic gave us the golden passes, why don't you just use them?"  
"In that case why do you have a plane?" Jack asked

"You didn't answer my question" Hurley asked, looking slightly uncomfortable

"Because Hurley" Jack Started "I want to crash it"

------

Kate shifted her pack firmly onto her shoulders and pushed the branch out of her way.

Jack was in front attempting to keep to the bearing he'd been given.

"Hey" she shouted in front "Wanna slow down a bit?"

"We don't know how long he'll be Kate"

"Well he ain't going anywhere without us is he?" She replied smiling slightly

Jack laughed as he stopped to gulp down his water.

"You think this is all legit?" Kate asked unscrewing her own bottle "The rescue?"

"I hope so" He spoke, looking her in the eyes. At that moment Kate saw a trace of fear in him and she realised he was as unsure about this as she was. Although they'd hoped with all their might, no one had actually expected or at the least, realised that this rescue attempt would work.

"When are you gonna tell him about Naomi?" She asked as they started to walk on again.

"When he asks" Jack replied, his voice wavering slightly. Kate caught up with him and placed her hand on his arm

"Hey" she spoke softly "it wasn't your fault you know, you could never have known what John would do"

Jack looked at her and nodded his head slightly before looking away and continuing to walk on.

Kate sighed and shrugged her pack back up again.

-

Sun wiped her hand over her brow, as she watched the rest of the camp take a five-minute break. She placed a hand on her stomach as a grin spread over her face. She was going to be ok, they were going to get off the island and her baby was going to be brought into this world. She watched as Danielle and Alex talked to each other, trying to from a bond that should've been there sixteen years ago, and she couldn't imagine how Danielle must feel now, finally having her daughter back in her life.

"So, they…they just took me?" Alex asked her mother as the carried a still unconscious Ben and placed him down to take a break.

"They came and ambushed us, your … your father, he was killed in the attack, he was trying to protect you, to protect us" she glanced at her daughter and saw that her eyes were filling with tears "But that is enough for now"

"No!" Alex started "I want to know – I need to know"

"You do" she said, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder "But now is not that time."

With that she went to refill her water bottle in the stream.

-

Juliet placed the cloth over Tom's body, after closing his eyes with her hand. She sighed as she moved his body into the tent they had designated for the bodies of those who'd died in the attack. She took with her into the tent, another two cloths, and placed both gently over two of the others.

"Well ain't that touchin'" a voice floated into the tent "Some sort of service here Penelope?"

"Why Penelope?"

"What? You never seen thunderbirds? She packed a real punch – always the calm ones"

"No, James, it's not a service, but like it or not, whether I like it or not, I spent three years of my life with these people. Not all of them were that awful all the time."

She stood up and faced the sandy haired man in front of her

"Anything else I can do for you James?"

"How bout you just help me move the last couple of bodies?" He replied – walking back out of the tent.

Across from the tent Sayid held the walkie-talkie in his hand which Hurely had given him and Jin sat close to him, listening to the sound of his wife coming from the small black box.

"So Kate and Jack went off to meet the parachutist?" Sayid asked

"Yes, then they're bringing him to the beach, so the boat can locate us easier – but we're on our way back now – is Jin ok?" Sun's voice asked, crackling ever so slightly due to bad transmission.

"Yes Sun, Jin is here – he's fine – how long will you be – are you sure you know your way?" Sayid replied into the speaker

"Yes, we'll be fine, Danielle is helping me lead the way with her daughter"

"She found Alex?"

"Yes, when he came…from the others, he brought her… they have him in toe, unconscious"

"Well" Sayid spoke, raising his eyebrows "If he wakes, let him know I am looking forward to getting some more answers out of him before we leave"

"We'll be there either late tonight, or first thing in the morning Danielle says – depending on how fast we go"

"Well Take care Sun, we'll see you soon"

Jin spoke to Sun before they turned the walkie off. Hurley walked away from Sayid and Jin, looking out onto the horizon, sinking in the sand with each step. He looked straight ahead only to find himself blinded by the sun – as he raised his hand to shade himself from it he noticed a figure in the distance, that figure belonged to Desmond.


End file.
